


White Lines

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Darren Being His Usual Dumbshit Self, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie sees white lines on Alice's wrist and is worried that the older woman may be cutting herself. Why does Darren think it's funny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lines

~ White Lines ~

Debbie was worried. Earlier today, when they'd been reviewing battle plans, Alice's sleeve had slid up, revealing a row of white lines on her wrist. Debbie hadn't asked her about it then, had acted like she hadn't even noticed. But she was worried. Was the older woman relieving stress by  _cutting herself_? Maybe the pressure was too much for the former police chief after all. Debbie didn't know what to do. She'd talk to Darren about it...

But when she told Darren about it, he told her she didn't have anything to be worried about.

"But Darren, those scars on her wrist..." Debbie protested.

Darren snickered.

"It's not funny!" she snapped.

"Yes, it is," Darren answered through his giggles. "I'll show you, tonight."

And the next morning...

Vancha cornered Darren - alone - and asked, "What were you and Debbie doing, sneaking around and spying on us last night?"

"Sorry," Darren said sheepishly. "Debbie saw the scars on Alice's wrist and was wondering where they came from..."

"And... you thought just  _telling_  her wouldn't have worked well enough?"

Darren facepalmed. He hadn't actually thought of that.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get it, Alice's scars are from where she's letting Vancha feed off of her.
> 
> This fic was originally written in 2009, and younger!me was a lazy writer, so... yeah. (I'm just reposting my old stuff, not fixing it... I'm still a lazy-ass.)


End file.
